


Letter

by Siberianskys



Series: Snapshots [19]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 04:10:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberianskys/pseuds/Siberianskys





	Letter

Steve suspected that he was being old fashioned since everything seemed to be done by computer these days, but his mother had taught him good manners from an early age and he was going to send a hand written thank you note to Miss Potts for displaying the family and friends photographs in the common room; he didn't care if Tony had a good laugh at his expense.


End file.
